Spark gaps have been proposed earlier in the art with the objective of counteracting electrostatic discharges on integrated circuits. Previous arrangements employed aluminum, however, due to the physical properties of the metal and especially its low melting point resulted in mass transport through and across the oxides and dielectrics and this was found to be problematic thus making aluminum an impractical choice.
Another limitation encountered in this field relates to the control of the breakdown voltage. Spark gaps are typically lateral and formed by photoengraving techniques. This process makes tolerances difficult to control leading to problems in forming short spark gaps.
Finally, limitations in successful operation of spark gaps in plastic packages are realized since the air in the gap is displaced by the plastic.